


Please.

by hengoverwrts



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: Uenoyama has a gay panicOrUenoyama is very confused and slightly overwhelmed by coming out to his parents that Mafuyu has to step up to comfort him.





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so please leave some feedback I'd really appreciate it

_Shit, what do I do now?_ Uenoyama panicked from deliberation. How will he tell Mafuyu about his confusion. It's only been a short while after he's found out that he's in love with Mafuyu but a really short time as well since he's found out he was gay. Or maybe he was bi? _Wait but how do I know if I'm gay or bi? _Oh look_._ Another one of Uenoyama's signature gay panic.

"Uenoyama-kun." Mafuyu called. Unfortunately Uenoyama's still in gay panic. He tries again. "U e no yama-kun."

"Geh?!" Uenoyama startled and jumped in response. "Oh, it's just you, Mafuyu." he settles. But poor Uenoyama's heart has started racing again.

"Uenoyama-kun," Mafuyu addressed in a soothing tone, "are you alright?" Mafuyu was concerned. As he should, being that he's the only one between them that's had experience in being in a romantic relationship. "What's wrong, Ritsuka?"

_Damn, the first name calling, he's up to me._ Uenoyama thought. His heartbeat quickens more at the sound of Mafuyu calling his given name. Can you hear his heartbeat? Oh apologies, wrong Anime. "I'm alright, Mafuyu." He forced a reply. However, his face tells otherwise.

"You know you can tell me anything right? We're in this relationship together, Uenoyama-kun." Mafuyu added. "If there's a problem we'll get through it together."

"It's nothing." Uenoyama replied. Scenes from the night before played through his head. The scene of him coming out to his parents and the look of conflict on his parent's face. They said they'd love him no matter what but Uenoyama could tell that inside, they were internally conflicted about Uenoyama being queer. He's been questioning himself recently. Was it just that he's only attracted to Mafuyu and not any other guy and was still attracted to girls? It all landed him in the spiral he is in now. Now, in the stairwell where he first met Mafuyu, when it all began. Now, Uenoyama Ritsuka, curled up into a ball trying to comfort himself in this spiral of confusion and panic.

Mafuyu's had just about enough of Uenoyama's hiding and so he snaps. He grabs Uenoyama by his collar and holds him face to face, and Mafuyu shouts at him, "JUST TELL ME ALRIGHT!? I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING LIKE POOR COMMUNICATION AGAIN. I-" as tears rolled down Mafuyu's cheeks as he forced out another word with a cracked voice of desperation. "Please."

Uenoyama's heart breaks a little to see Mafuyu like this, crying because of him. Instinctively, he pulls Mafuyu into a hug and the other hugs back harder. "Please, just tell me what's wrong. I don't want to lose someone I love again. I can't live through that again." Now, Uenoyama is sobbing as he replies, "I'm sorry, Mafuyu, that I made you feel that way. I'll never leave you, I love you too much to do that to you." he continues, "I just have been so confused recently, I had never considered the possibility of me being gay before and I don't know if I still like girls or not at all and coming out to my parents wasn't so smooth-"

"It's okay, Ritsuka, because I'll always be there for you." Mafuyu cooed and looked up at Uenoyama. "I love you, Uenoyama-kun. "

"I love you, Mafuyu." He murmured then kissed Mafuyu's forehead. He hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

They stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of lunch in this very stairwell where they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for reading this. I really wanted to write a Given FanFic for quite some time now so hey, I did it.
> 
> 111019: Edit: thx for the kudos, never thought i woulda gotten any :)


End file.
